Parasol
by alice dreamland
Summary: —turun tingkat demi menguntit sang pemikat hati. Drabble. Request Ariaa-chan.


**Parasol**

**Story © alice dreamland**

**Vocaloid ©** **Crypton Media ****&amp; ****Yamaha Corp**

**Genre: ****Romance, Drama**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV****, drabble, pairing ****_unmainstream_**** yang berbeda—MikuoRin, dan request Ariaa-chan**

Aneh.

Kalau ia pikir kembali, semua yang ia alami ini aneh.

Bagaimana mungkin, seorang gadis bangsawan seperti dirinya harus bersusah payah menyamar demi satu orang tertentu?

Mengenakan pakaian kelas bawah, memakan santapan rakyat jelata, hingga berusaha meloloskan diri dari jeratan para _bodyguard_ panik yang mengejarnya.

Semua itu ia lakukan hanya untuk mengamati gerak gerik seorang lelaki.

Ehem.

Kuulangi, mengamati—atau lebih tepatnya menguntit—seorang lelaki.

Sesunguhnya, ia dapat menekan beberapa tombol angka dalam telpon dan menyewa detektif untuk membuntutinya. Lalu—

_Zap!_

—keesokan harinya, semua data telah berada di tangannya.

Hah...

Namun entahlah, Rin ingin melakukan seluruh prosesnya sendiri.

Aneh memang, namun ia ingin membuka segala kejutan dalam hidupnya dan melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Jujur, Rin tak tahu mengapa ia dapat tertarik padanya. Karena bagaimanapun, imej lelaki itu sangat berkebalikan dengan pangeran idamannya.

Terlalu jauh dari lelaki idealnya.

Terlalu _off_.

Rambut acak-acakan, pakaian tak rapi, juga _hoodie_ yang mempermisterius dirinya. Lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai seorang berandalan daripada pangeran.

Rin mengacak rambutnya diliputi rasa frustasi.

Lalu mengapa ia dapat tertarik padanya? Apa karena dirinya terlihat mirip dengan salah satu karakter anime favoritnya? Ah, tidak. Semua karakter favoritnya adalah tipe pangeran.

Atau karena kelakuannya membuat dirinya mencurigai lelaki itu sebagai mata-mata? Ia rasa juga tidak. Semua keterangan di atas sepertinya salah.

Jujur ia juga tak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikannya, rasanya sulit.

Perasaan _itu_.

Perasaan aneh saat ia bertemu dengannya.

Ya, bertemu dengan sang lelaki ber_hoodie_—Hatsune Mikuo

Menatap kedua matanya untuk pertama kali, seketika membuat dirinya diliputi berbagai emosi.

Antara terkejut, heran, kagum, takut, dan... _apa_?

Satu emosi berkecamuk dalam hati yang membuatnya berhasil melangkah sejauh ini. Ia pertama kali merasakannya, dan hanya dia yang berhasil membuatnya seperti ini.

Apa ini yang namanya... cinta?

Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ahaha. Ia pasti terlalu banyak menonton dorama, sehingga kini benaknya telah berhasil dikuasai oleh berbagai skenario romansa.

Ya. Pasti itulah alasannya.

Kemudian ia menatap parasol di gengaman tangannya.

Untuk apa lagi ia membawa benda ini?

Menurut perkiraan cuaca, hari ini seratus persen cerah. Dan hal itu Rin ketahui secara pasti. Namun... mengapa?

Apakah karena ia mengharapkan pemuda itu memungutnya?

_Seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka?_

.

.

.

Rin kembali menguntit sang lelaki yang tengah masuk ke berbagai bangunan. Terkadang toko keramik, lalu toko bunga, kemudian rumah makan, tak lupa juga bengkel mobil.

Astaga, sebenarnya apa maunya?

Mengapa ia terus menerus masuk ke dalam bangunan tak berkaitan?

Rin tak mengerti. Dan ia ingin mengerti.

Gadis itu beranjak mengikutinya kembali saat melihat Mikuo keluar dari bengkel. Namun secara tiba-tiba, ia berbalik—membuat Rin kaget setengah mati.

Oh, tidak! Sekarang ia berada tepat di tengah jalan—tak ada perlindungan. Apakah ia menyadarinya? Menyadari bahwa ia mengikutinya? Karena itulah ia menghentikan langkahnya?

Rin panik dan menegang di tempat. Mikuo hanya terus berjalan dengan tujuan tempat berbeda—yang naasnya, tak disadari oleh Rin.

Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ tersebut gelisah. Ia sangat cemas, hingga tak sadar bahwa parasol yang ia bawa terjatuh tepat saat sang pemuda berpapasan dengannya.

"Ah!" Rin menjerit pelan, kemudian beranjak mengambil parasolnya kembali. Namun sebuah tangan telah berhasil mendahuluinya.

Mikuo kembali memungut parasol miliknya.

_Deja vu_.

Rin merasa terkena _deja vu_.

.Rin menatap Mikuo, begitu pula Mikuo. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna saling menatap dalam keheningan, seakan dunia milik berdua.

Rin seakan tenggelam dalam pesonanya, membuatnya diam tak berkutik dengan pipi kemerahan. Apa memang benar ia jatuh cinta? Oh Tuhan, ia hanya tertarik padanya.

Ia ulangi—hanya tertarik.

Cukup. Tidak lebih.

Namun mengapa—

—detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat daripada biasanya? Dan wajahnya serasa memanas melihat Mikuo berjarak beberapa centi di hadapannya?

Apa-apaan ini semua?

Apakah ia demam? Sehingga wajahnya merona?

Lain hal dengan Mikuo, lelaki itu terlihat acuh tak acuh sembari menyerahkan parasol bermotif gothic lolita pada sang empunya.

"Ini punyamu, kan?" tanya Mikuo—dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, segera meletakkanya di tangan Rin. Rin mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Kemudian mengadahkan kepala, dan menyadari bahwa sang pemuda kini tengah berjalan pergi seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

_Apakah perasaan aneh ini hanya dirasakan secara sepihak?_

_._

_._

**_Owari_**

.

**Okeh, saya mengaku salah karena langsung nge-cut disana /slap**

**Ini request Ariaa-chan yang tertunda lama ;w; maafkan sayaaaaaa—**

**Woi! Ini belum end loh~**

.

**_Omake_**

_._

_._

Rin menatap punggungnya yang berangsur menjauh.

"T-Tunggu!" Respon tak terduga. Seruan tanpa berpikir panjang. Rin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kemudian wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Ia malu.

Lebih tepatnya, salah tingkah.

Mikuo berbalik dengan kedua tangan dalam kantung—menatap Rin curiga serta heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus. Rin meneguk ludah lalu membungkukan badannya yang berjarak kurang lebih dua meter dari Mikuo.

Mikuo diam. Namun ia tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semua bantuanmu!" seru Rin lantang. Mikuo menatapnya tajam.

"Heh... Kukira _ojou-sama_ sepertimu takkan tahu cara berterimakasih—" Mikuo menjeda kalimatnya. "—tapi kurasa itu tidak berlaku untukmu."

Rin mengadahkan kepala dan menatap Mikuo heran. "Hah?"

"Ah sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Aku lelah berkeliling seharian." Mikuo merenggakan otot-ototnya di udara. "_Jaa ne_."

Mikuo melambai tanpa menoleh kembali ke arah Rin—meninggalkan sang gadis dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Hingga Rin menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

"Tunggu dulu... Aku tidak ingat berkata apapun mengenai ojou-sama. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa tahu?"

Kedua manik matanya menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Hanya t-shirt beserta celana pendek normal—persis dengan kalangan rakyat biasa. Lagipula, saat pertama kali bertemu ia mengenakan _dress_ mahal dari perancang busana ternama.

Lantas... bagaimana ia bisa—?

Eh, tunggu.

Rin menatap parasol berada di gengaman tangannya.

Ini parasol yang sama saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kedua alis Rin bertautan.

_"__Apa jangan-jangan ia mengenaliku hanya karena parasol ini—?"_

**_._**

**Okeh, menurut kalian gimana? Apa Mikuo ngenali Rin hanya karena parasol? Atau ada alasan lain? **

**AHAHAHAHAHA— *dibekep* Hanya Tuhan yang tahu! /plak**

**Jujur saya belum mikir sana, saya cuman mikir Mikuo kenal Rin ajah walaupun penampilannya ganti /jdeerrr**

**Dan maaf kalo misalnya gaya bahasa saya ganti /plek**

**Sekian dan terima kasih!**

**~alice dreamland**


End file.
